A Crush Part 2
by Hustlers
Summary: Obsession and Lust. Follow on by request from my one shot A Crush. Jareth's reaction and now more
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a sequel of sorts to my original one shot A Crush so it is a good idea to read that first. has been written in response to a review I had from Shadowkyoko and it has been a nice distraction from my other stories which Yes I am still writing. As always please excuse my poor grammar.**

 **I do not own Labyrinth although it would be nice.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Crush part 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Obsession and Lust**

.

.

He sat back in his throne, leg resting on the armrest, his crop tapping rhythmically against his thigh. The throne room was filled with noise as goblins laughed, drank ale and generally caused chaos within it. A small group huddled in the corner had gained his interest sometime earlier, it wasn't the fact they had retreated to the furthest corner of the throne room, or the chickens that they had abandoned but the fact they were whispering in an attempt not to attract his attention. Jareth presented an air of indifference as he quietly listened to the small group argue amongst themselves. This wasn't the first time during the day his attention had been caught by this group, he had noticed them that morning huddled close to that scab of a dwarf. He cast his eyes in the opposite direction and continued to listen, it seemed his far from loyal subjects had received a mysterious summons from the lovely Miss Williams, one they intended to answer it would seem but for what reason did she require the idiots?

A faraway look appeared upon the Kings face. Yes, the lovely Sarah, damn girl. She occupied most of his waking hours, invading his thoughts at the most inappropriate moment throughout his day but the night times were far superior. Those dark hours where sleep and dreams invaded both their worlds and brought them far closer than reality ever did. Jareth let out a sigh, why the hell did she have to utter those words, the things they could be doing right this minute if she had only said yes. He could have taught her so much. Silly mortal did she not realise just what she had turned down, the sheer pleasure he could give her would have surpassed any dream she could ever have.

A smile spread across his lips as he thought of Sarah's last dream which he happened to spy upon, it seemed as her body grew and matured so had her mind and the innocent dreams of her youth had been replaced by far more adventurous adult ones, of which he seemed to take a starring role. Jareth shook his head, why did he torture himself in such a way, he should forget her, move on and leave her behind. Yet he couldn't, he readjusted his position on his throne as his pants became slightly tighter.

"Dear Gods I am obsessed" he muttered to no one in particular

That was it he was in the grip of an obsession and was powerless to resist. He was fixated on the girl, now a young woman, the passion he felt for her was nothing like he had experienced before. It was lust, it had to be pure and simple, he had an intense sexual desire and needed to satisfy his appetite. Once the desire was achieved he would be free, surely? The problem was it had been six years and not once had she so much as whispered his name. With a flick of his wrist, a book appeared within his hand and he began to flip through it, pausing briefly on a certain page.

 **Obsession, Warning signs**

 **Thinking of marriage almost immediately**

Well, yes he had thought of that although not immediately he had waited a few hours before asking the girl.

 **Invading Privacy**

He had observed her frequently within his crystals and sat and watched her in his owl form in the park. Well until she had spoken those words.

 **Following/Stalking**

Well, he had just admitted to that already but it was purely for safety reasons.

 **Jealousy**

Yes, he had been jealous, he had sent the dwarf Hogwarth to the bog for kissing the girl. He had gone into an immense rage when he first heard his subjects discussing her impending date. A small smile spread over his lips as he recalled those dates. While he may not have power over her that did not mean he had no power over the pimply faced youths that tried to touch what belonged to him

 **Ownership**

He considered her his, she had always been so. Damn it

He flipped over a few more pages that described many aspects of lust, fixation and desire. All of which he found mirrored his behaviour towards Miss Williams. In his annoyance at the whole situation, he threw the book across the throne room where it collided with an unfortunate goblin called Ramble sending him flying forward with such force he spilt his ale over two others and a rather vigorous fight broke out.

Jareth had been so lost in his internal debate with himself he had failed to notice the group of goblins leave the throne room. Where the devil had they gone, their strange behaviour was intriguing. It was as he pondered this bit of information that he felt the call, his name had been spoken and a large smile crossed his lips at the realisation of whom the caller was.

Jareth appeared in Sarah's bedroom within moments of his name leaving her lips. He stood behind her as she paced back and forth across the floor in front of several of his subject including the group from the throne rooms. He saw the wide-eyed expression on their faces at his sudden appearance. He saw the panic fill the eyes of the dwarf as he uttered a courteous "Majesty" in a hope to alert the girl. Jareth waited patiently for her to also acknowledge his presence.

 _"Don't look at me like that I can't help it. I think about him all the time; he invades my life constantly. I dream of him every damn night and before you ask no I am not going to tell you about them"_

Jareth listened to her ramble on and was amused at the failed attempts of the dwarf to warn the girl of his presence. He leant back and seated himself upon her vanity with his arms crossed and shot a warning glare towards the little scab as Sarah scolded him.

 _"Hoggle stop interrupting please" Sarah sighed "yes, as I was saying, he is cruel and generous and his obsession with glitter is rather disturbing but he is so alluring, handsome, charming and god damn sexy"_

Jareth's eyes grew wide in surprise, his eyebrows shot so far up they were lost within his hairline. Obviously, young Sarah had given him a lot more thought than he realised over their years apart and while he had been fantasising over her in his lust filled state it seemed she had been doing the same. So, she found him handsome, charming and sexy, well well, this could be rather interesting indeed. Jareth smirked as Hoggle huffed in annoyance at Sarahs refusal to listen to him. Jareth mind began to wonder as he thought of the many possible outcomes. Sarah had, although rather unknowingly it seemed called him back into her life, that simple slip of using his name meant that Jareth could now appear before her as and when he wished.

 _"Well, what I am trying to say is that…. well, it would seem that….. god I fancy the goblin king like made, in fact, I think I am in love with him. Everything about him those eyes of his, the way he moves I know he is a proper arrogant jerk at times but that voice of his just does something to me"_

Jareth almost fell off the vanity at her sudden confession, had he heard correctly, did she just state that, she loved him? He noticed the dwarf trying to stifle his laughter at his shocked reaction. He would be bogging him later that was certain. The information she was parting with was utterly priceless. So, the simple sound of his voice was enough, was it, mmm. His smile grew wider, now he just needed to pick his moment. He continued to listen to her trying to explain her feelings away. By now Hoggle had completely given up and it was the fox knights turn to warn her. It seemed he was also having little success. He heard the annoyance enter her voice at being constantly interrupted. Maybe the time had come for him to offer his subjects a little assistance. Pushing himself away from her vanity, he took the few small steps needed to bring himself right behind her. His body now mere centimetres from her, he leant forward inhaling in her beautiful scent. He bent over her shoulder bringing his lips close enough to her ear he could kiss her and he whispered in the most seductive manner possible.

"I believe they are trying to tell you I am stood right behind you"

Jareth straightened himself back up and stepped away waiting for her response. He hadn't enjoyed himself this much in a long time and he was eager to see how she would react.

Sarah glared at her friends, her face now a glowing red colour. She crossed her arms across her chest in a manner similar to that of Jareth. He could hear her cursing repeatedly under her breath as she continued to stare forward.

"You could have warned me" she hissed at Hoggle

Hoggle began to stammer and mutter about the fact that he had tried and she just did not listen. She still faced away from him and he took the time to study her at close range. She had kept that beautiful long hair of hers resisting the temptation to have it shortened like so many of her age group. Her body had never been overweight but as a woman, her curves were more defined and her waist it seemed had slimmed slightly more. How had her face changed he wondered while he waited for her to acknowledge his presence?

"Well, they did try precious, unfortunately, you refused to listen"

Sarah finally spun around and locked him with an angry glare. Her arms fell to her sides and her hands clenched into tight fists as she took in the arrogant smirk that adorned his lips. He quickly noticed just how beautiful she had become and how those eyes of emerald green still tore right into him.

"Why are you even here? How are you here? I don't recall wishing anyone away"

Sarah watched him closely as he moved towards her, she drank in every ounce of him as her eyes roamed over his body from the black boots that finished at his knee up over the grey breeches that fitted his firm thighs like a second skin, she tried desperately not to focus on his manhood but found it utterly impossible not to, surely he isn't that well-proportioned she thought, at this point her inner voice decided to rear its head begging to be allowed to find out. Sarah ignored it and continued to roam Jareth's body with her eyes, she swept up his white poet's shirt and onto the medallion that sat upon his bare chest, _I bet his skin is lovely and sof_ t her inner voice commented once more, Sarah scowled at it. Slowly her eyes reached his face, his lips drawn into a small smile seemed to call to her and o how she wanted to kiss them, _yes please_ , her inner voice piped up, _go for it girl_. Finally, Sarah's eyes met Jareth's, those mismatched eyes that sparkled with mischief.

Jareth's amusement grew as he watched Sarah slowly devour every part of his body with her eyes. Here she was mere centimetres away, not even touching him yet he found himself reacting to her in the most delightful way. Yes, it was lust _and soon you will have her and your appetite will be satisfied_ the little voice told him. But would it, she had said she loved him? Did she mean it?

"Like what you see precious"

He watched her turn an even deeper shade of red as she pulled her eyes away from his. He heard the small snigger behind her reminding him of the audience that sat in her bedroom.

"Castle NOW" he ordered and every single subject disappeared immediately from view "That is much better"

"Hey, you can't do that, I invited them here" Sarah protested

"They are my subjects Sarah dearest and I have no intention of discussing my private affairs in front of that bundle of misfits"

"There is nothing to discuss"

"O but I think there is" he moved himself even closer towards her "In fact I think there is rather a lot to discuss regarding the fact that you find me, how did you phrase it now" he placed his finger against his lips in a pretence of contemplation "are yes that was it, God damn sexy"

"O God" Sarah placed her head in her hands and fell backwards onto her bed. Almost immediately she realised the mistake she had made but it was too late as the Goblin King was perched above her. His eyes had dilated slightly and she could feel every part of his body as it rested just slightly on her own.

"It would seem, my darling that we are both suffering the same affliction here and can offer each other a simple cure"

Sarah stared up at him, her inner voice begging her to simply grab his shirt and pull him down upon her.

"Really and exactly what is that"

"Well, I believe we are both infatuated, suffering a simple case of lust and desire and to free ourselves of such an infliction we simply need to satisfy the beast"

It was taking every ounce of willpower he possessed not to ravish this girl, he could smell her arousal and it only fuelled his own. He could see her thinking over his words but he had simply waited long enough. Jareth quickly bent his head down placing his lips against Sarahs, as she gasped in surprise he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He felt her stiffen just for a second before she began to respond to his kiss he felt her tangle her hands in his shirt and pull him closure.

Desire, just that not love. As the king continued to devour her lips with a frenzied passion Sarah felt his hands slip up her body. Her inner voice began to sing and dance as every fantasy she had ever thought of was beginning to come true. Jareth removed his lips from hers and gazed into her lust filled eyes, yes, simply indulge the obsession and it would be over, he would be free. He placed his lips against her neck and began to trail small kisses down towards her collarbone, he heard the soft moans that began to leave her throat encouraging him to continue. He slid his hands along her abdomen and down into the waistband of her trousers. Suddenly he felt her push against him

"Stop, stop, we can't, I can't"

Jareth removed his hand and leant up to face her

"Why ever not, we are certainly both old enough and fully consenting. Sarah, precious this lust filled obsession we have with each other will not just go away by itself we need to satisfy the desire within" he watched as she turned red as the flush crept up her neck and into her cheeks. She lowered her eyes away from his. He found her reaction to him most delightful.

"How can you be so sure that it's that and not" she paused

"Not what," Jareth said "Love, come now Sarah we spent ten hours in each other's company, in fact, less really you spent more with Higgle"

"Hoggle"

"Yes, him" Jareth replied "I have considered this; I am Fae we don't love and what do you base your assumption on. You, yourself stated you thought it was a crush"

Sensing the hesitation in her Jareth moved back in and captured her lips once more, his inner voice cheering loudly. He had waited such a long time for this moment, he had played it out in so many delicious ways. The frustration he had inflicted upon himself had been almost painful and now he could finally release it.

Feeling Sarah once more pushing hard against his chest to remove him from her body he paused, irritation now creeping into his voice.

"What now women"

"We can't do this, I can't"

"Why the hell not" Jareth temper was beginning to grow as his frustration built

"Because" Sarah paused "Because" she turned a deeper shade of red as she brought her eyes up to meet his. She swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing "I have never done it before"

Jareth froze and immediately stood up, had he just heard her correctly. She had been on numerous dates; some had gained his interference of course but others he had not known of until after the event. He glanced at Sarah who now sat up on her bed nervously twisting her fingers into the blanket, her eyes downcast towards the floor to avoid his gaze. He did not know what to say, he needed to think about this.

"I will return later precious"

Sarah's head shot up at his words and she watched as he faded from her room. Sarah picked up her cushion and threw it at the space where Jareth had just stood.

"Way to go Goblin King" Sarah hissed before dropping back onto her bed feeling extremely frustrated. Why did she stop him, she should have just kept her big mouth shut? But he would have known, after all, someone like him would have had plenty of experience. Sarah's inner voice was screaming at her, didn't he say he would be back. Well, he better hurry or she was taking matters into her own hands.

 **A/N This is fun I will continue it I think but need to finish my others first**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own Labyrinth and I write for fun. Please enjoy the story, I am working on the grammar. This is being continued just because it is enjoyable to write.

.

.

Sarah sat in the almost deserted coffee shop a large mug cocooned within her hands and her gaze fixed towards the main door while her mind drifted. She had tried everything, cold showers, long walk, reading and any other distraction she could think of. She had become so desperate to get him out of her mind she had even phoned Karen for a 'girly chat' ending with a 'girly shopping trip' resulting in a lot of awkward questions, it seemed Karen was a lot more astute than Sarah gave her credit for. neither of these had helped and had merely left a rather large dent in her finances. Then how could she expect anything to help when the image filled her mind as soon as she walked in her room of him pinning her to the mattress, his body pressed against hers, even though she had washed the bedding his scent still clung to it. Why the hell did he have to kiss her? because if she had wanted him before she wanted him a whole lot more now.

 _"It would seem, my darling that we are both suffering the same affliction here and can offer each other a simple cure"_

The words swam in her head, _you are certainly suffering something_ , her inner voice piped up _, sexual frustration, just call him already_.

"No damn way", Sarah hissed, "he walked out on me". She looked back at the steaming mug in front of her with its layers of whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles. Diabetes waiting to happen wrapped in a mug.

"The man is like a drug and I'm completely addicted" she mumbled to herself yes so go get a fix already her inner voice shouted.

Feeling someone else watching her Sarah lifted her head up. Her eyes met those of a young woman of a similar age, her blonde hair streaked with purple and blue tones cut just past her shoulders, Sam flopped into the chair opposite her with a large grin. Her eyes falling on the large mug.

"Shit, this is serious stuff if you have ordered large hot chocolate with all the trimmings "Sam leant forward "Come on, you don't text me for nothing, spill girlfriend, who is he, where did you meet, why do I not know him already"

Sam s smile faded slightly at the uncertain look on Sarahs face "fuck what has he done?"

Sitting further back in her large leather chair Sarah sighed deeply, she had called Sam after everything else had failed. Sam was the one person who would listen to the whole story, although she would leave out the fact the guy was a magical Fae King from another realm. Sam would have an answer, she was sure of it. Sam went through guys faster than most people went through a bag of sweets. They had met in this very place six years ago, two days after her return from the Labyrinth and she had been sat with the same drink and possibly the same expression on her face when Sam had walked in looking as lost and lonely as she did, an instant friendship had blossomed. They had each gone over every detail of their individual predicaments, the result being Sam saying "Fuck them, their loss" and Sarah bursting into laughter.

Sarah began her tail with a few minor points missing. Like instead of it being a dwarf, fox terrier and the other inhabitants of the Goblin Kingdom that she had been confiding in when he had overheard, they were simply just some friends.

"So, let me get this straight "Sam said taking a quick sip of the skinny Latte "This guy, the same guy you had a major thing for at fifteen, who sent your hormones soaring sky high, who is older than you are. Who we spent hours discussing and concluding that he was too old and it was simply too complicated and a misunderstanding on your part. Hears you saying how you still fancy the shit out of him, gets rid of the rest of the group, has you just where you want him to have you" Sam grins" Then just gets up and puff he's gone"

"Yep "Sarah replied "Puff gone just like that"

Sam's eyes narrowed while watching Sarah closely "What did you say"

"Nothing really" Sarah began to fidget in her seat and turned her eyes back to the chocolate drink "Well, only that he was the first"

"SARAH, have I taught you nothing. There is a time to tell a guy things and right at the moment he is about to devour you, just like you want is definitely not it. Certainly, a way to kill the moment. Although I have told you numerous times virginity is over rated. Hell, most guys would be thrilled to be the first, in fact, most guys wear it like a badge of honour"

"Exactly, yet puff gone he said he would be back. "

Sam lapsed into silence and sipped the drink while thinking the whole situation through. Studying Sarah for quite a long time. It had been some time since she had seen her friend in such a state over a guy, in fact she had only seen her in this state once before over exactly the same guy.

"My god, you have been saving yourself for him, That's why you always backed off from the guys in college. You really have it bad for this guy don't you?"

I can't stop thinking about him and trust me I have tried. It's like he is the only one that can fully satisfy me and all I have done so far is kiss him. Let me tell you Sam, no one has ever kissed me like that before"

"You want this guy right"

"Yes" _You have no idea how much_ her inner voice said

"And you scared him off with your pure as snow speech"

"Yep"

"Right well the way I see it is this. You have two choices. One, make him think you are not that bothered and find some other guy. a substitute Two, drive him crazy with desire and seduce the bastard"

Sarah burst into fits of laughter at Sam's straight forward approach

"In fact, you could do both, together if you wanted and with me on your side well, what could go wrong"

Sarah's inner voice gave an almighty cheer and began to dance on the table screaming _look out King I'm coming for you._

 _._

 _._

 _JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS_

.

.

Arriving back in the throne room Jareth sent the first goblin to cross his path flying with pin point accuracy out of the window. He had been so close, he had her there beneath him and by Danu, it felt so good. Her body, he could feel it wanting him, then she had to go and say that. Why, if she had told him afterwards then he would have been unable to do anything, it would have been too late. _What college student at the age of twenty-one has their virtue still intact anyway_. His inner voice complained, _surely during all those drunken parties and fumbles in dark corners she could have_. The image of Sarah wrapped in the arms of one of her previous dates flashed into his mind and his anger sored. Gods be damned he had interfered but had never stopped her.

The small sniggers and various other noises from the far corner of the throne room drew his attention. Many goblins were crouched together, Ramble had a bunch of what looked like dead flowers and weeds in his hand, another had what looked like a curtain attached to its head and another wrapped around it like a toga

"What in tarnation are they up to now" Jareth mumbled pinching the bridge of his nose

"No idea but they have been like that for the past half hour and entirely entertaining"

Jareth glanced over his shoulder to find the elegant form of Drake casually lay across his throne

"Lost your way to your own throne have you, Drake"

"No just find yours a lot more comfortable"

"Eeeeewwww, I aints doing that" Ramble snorted and the other goblins began to snigger and fall about the floor.

Jareth and Drake turned their heads to the small gathering in the corner Now intrigued as to exactly what they were fascinated by Jareth stepped over to the group

"Whys he eat her face," Bigget asked

Jareth immediately saw what they were referring to and as he reached out to grab the offending item another hand grasped it before him. Drake burst into fits of laughter

"Now Jareth you know better than to leave such sensitive material lying around especially where there are impressionable minds" Drake Laughed "Just be glad they are still on the first chapters concerning courtship, I would hate to see the carnage if they had moved onto the chapters near the back"

There was an audible groan from the gathered crowd as Drake waved the book in the air.

"If you are desperate enough to use this damn thing you need a distraction"

Jareth slumped into his now vacant throne tapping his riding crop against his thigh a lot harder than he normally would. Damn right he needed a distraction but he had tried so many times. He had attended every court function possible, horse riding, terrorizing that little scab of a dwarf. None of that had worked then and now he had felt her beneath him, tasted her sweet lips. A load growl left Jareth lips and he slapped his free hand against his forehead.

Drake narrowed his eyes at his friend "Wow, you have it bad. So out with it, which delightful Lady of the court has your attention. Not seen you like this since the little mortal girl turned you down" He saw the flash in Jareth's eyes and groaned "Please tell me it is not her?"

Jareth smirked up at his friend who stood towering over him with his arms crossed across his chest and a stern look upon his face. Seeing their chance Ramble and the group crept across the floor towards the distracted Drake, their eyes locked to the book that dangled loosely from his hand.

"I thought we agreed to forget the girl"

"That was before said girl spoke my name then announced to several of my subjects how much she wanted me, in fact, I believe she described me as god damn sexy" Jareth's grin grew even wider "She even declared her love for me although I have since rectified her understanding of that"

"I see, so why are you here mopping and not their devouring"

"Because, as things began to get interesting and the lovely Sarah was wriggling in the most delightful way beneath me, she decided to inform me how inexperienced in that particular area she actually is"

"And I see little problem there, I am sure you are more than capable of enhancing her limited knowledge. In fact, I am more than sure you would delight in the role of teacher"

"Quite so, except, her limited knowledge is no knowledge at all, completely innocent and untouched by mortal or fae"

"O shit, now that really complicates things" Drake leant back against the wall "But you still want her"

"Damn right and I will have her, then I can move on"

"Not if you're her first you can't, she will be yours for eternity, if you think the desire she has now is bad it will be nothing to how she will be affected after"

"Well do you have a solution"

"I have two actually, first forget the girl, go to court or go above, find a girl who resembles her in some way and forget her, or two, seduce the girl and be done with it, hang the consequences"

Jareth sat up straight, maybe Drake had a point, he hadn't tried a replica, it might just work. Well if it didn't he would have fun trying.

"In fact, I know just the place" Drake smiled handing a paper to Jareth

The goblins chose that moment to strike, they launched themselves towards Drake sending him flying into Jareth's lap before racing out of the throne room waving the book and cheering loudly. The remaining goblins in the throne room began to snigger at the sight of Drake falling to the floor as a furious Jareth jumped to his feet.

Jareth flicked his wrist and the book immediately appeared in his hand. Seconds later a large splash was heard from the direction of the bog of stench. He held his hand out to Drake to assist him up from the floor. Before Jareth had the chance to release him he heard Sarah utter his name and both were pulled from the underground to the above.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Sam and Sarah sat in silence both absorbed in their own thoughts. Sam, now on her second coffee tried to figure things out.

"This guy is certainly a strange one. Most guys jump at the chance to deflower the maiden" Sam stated "and you are definitely desirable" Sam's brow furrowed "Hey, no chance this guy is, you know?"

"Know what," Sarah asked placing her fingers into the thick cream and rescuing a drowning marshmallow before depositing it into her mouth.

"Gay"

Sarah began to splutter and choke. Sam sat there sipping her drink while watching her friend with little concern as she struggled to regulate her breathing.

"Jareth" Sarah sniggered "Jareth may be many things but I am sure Gay is definitely not one of them"

Sarah placed her finger into the cream once more, as she moved it towards her mouth she felt a hand encircle her wrist and looked up to find her finger in Jareth's mouth as he removed the cream. A Large smirk spread across his face as he watched Sarah's face turn crimson. Sam sat speechless watching the exchange as she eyed up the man who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Her eyes danced over him. She had no doubt that this guy was the one Sarah had been talking about. His blond hair, hung down over his shoulders, while his clothing although modern seemed to cling to his body in an unnatural way.

Jareth leant down placing his lips next to Sarahs ear

"Trust me darling I am definitely not gay" Jareth whispered "And am only too happy to prove the point"

Sarah's mouth fell open as she watched his gloved finger scoop up more of the cream. Her eyes followed his every movement as he sucked the mixture from his fingers

"Utterly delightful, light and just sweet enough." He said "I am sure you taste as divine, precious"

Sam sat quietly watching the display, she had to give this guy due credit, he certainly knew how the whole seduction game worked. It also explained Sarahs obsession with skinny blond guys during their college years. Sam was now trying desperately to hold back the laughter as she observed the shock on Sarah's face It quickly died away as she felt a presence behind her and two hands slide down her arms as she tilted her head ready to give this person a piece of her mind her eyes met two deep blue ones and before she could move warm lips brushed hers causing her whole body to tingle. Sam sat in stunned silence as the stranger brought his lips to her ear.

"Care to accompany me in observing this little game my pet"

Sam was rendered immobile and speechless as the stranger released her and placed two tickets onto the table

"Be here later, if you wish to enjoy the fireworks" His voice was smooth, deep and seductive.

"Drake, shall we" Jareth said as he scooped a marshmallow from Sarahs drink and placed it into his mouth before briefly kissing her.

"Later precious"

Both girls watched open mouthed as Jareth and Drake moved with grace around the tables and out of the coffee shop. Minutes passed before Sam turned back towards Sarah

"Holy shit girl, you are in deep trouble and who the hell was that"

Sarah slumped into her chair and groaned loudly deciding to just answer honestly.

"That was the King of the Goblins and I have no idea who the Drake guy with him is"

"Well, whoever he is he, with a body like that he definitely isn't a goblin" Sam replied smiling

Sam picked up the tickets left by Drake, once she had read it she handed to Sarah. The Club mentioned on the front both girls knew although they had never ventured into it. Fantasia was the type of exclusive place you visited by invitation only and tonight they had both received just that.

"Looks like you have jumped into the big league and you won't need a replacement after all. Once I have finished getting you ready tonight, that tight clothed smug get will be begging you to take him to bed and don't worry I will give you a few pointers to get you started" Sarah was about to protest when Sam waved a finger back and forth in front of her face "Tut, tut, Miss Williams, don't you dare try and back out now, You started this."

"I am so done for" Sarah groaned.

"Yep but you will love every minute" Sam smiled

The hot chocolate now holding little appeal Sarah reached down to retrieve her bag from the floor, she paused as her fingers encountered something solid. Pulling her gaze from Sam she looked down to where her fingers now rested against a leather bound book. Sarah furrowed her brow, where had it come from. She wrapped her fingers around it and lifted onto the table the pages falling open as she did so.

 **INTOXICATION**

 **Intoxication can come in many forms but will produce similar feelings. Light headedness, a feeling of bliss and happiness**

I am right the man is a drug and I am intoxicated Sarah mumbled

 **To stimulate or excite**

"Well yes, he certain did that", she had never felt so excited by the mere touch from someone. Her mind filled with the image of Jareth pressed against her, the feeling of his lips as he kissed her, the warmth of his mouth as he removed the cream from her finger.

 **Provocative, arousing sexual desire or interest**

He was definitely provocative and as for sexual desire, the man sent her libido into overdrive.

Sam intrigued by Sarahs reaction to a mere book leant forward and spun the book round to face her while continuing to read.

 **THE LURE**

 **Tempt, entice, attract, persuade.**

 **The lure can come in any form, a gift or even a promise or suggestion**

Sam slammed the book shut her eyes wide and staring straight at Sarah

"Where did you get this"

"Me, I didn't get it anywhere it was on the floor"

The lettering on the book glistened unnaturally in the dull light Rules and guidance governing the game of Enticement

"That crafty bastard" Sarah hissed "He has been using this"

"Sarah that guy, King, whatever he is has far more experience at playing the game than either you or I" a sinister smile spread over Sam's face as she tapped the book "this might just be the upper hand we need. It might even give us the answer to why he backed off so quick"

"Maybe" Sarah said grabbing the book and placing it into her bag "But right now this place is closing and we have a night out to prepare for"

"Yes, and it has just got a whole lot more interesting"


End file.
